coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Scorpio
Mr. Scorpio is a masked private investigator and vigilante currently inhabiting Universe 2. A former police detective, he was dishonorably discharged from the force after undergoing illegal gene therapy to splice his DNA with that of an emperor scorpion. He currently operates out of a cheap, one-bedroom apartment that he refers to as his 'office'. He also drinks heavily, though his unique physiology requires massive amounts of alcohol to even attain a decent 'buzz'. Fictional Character Biography Up-and-coming rookie detective Jacob Sutton had begun to grow discouraged at the increasing activity of metahumans in the city he worked in. An optimistic youth who had admired and dreamed of law enforcement since he was a child, he determined that the only way the police force could remain relevant was if they too made use of 'superpowers'. Secretly, he contacted a black market geneticist and arranged to go through illegal gene therapy to change his physiology to one more suited for the hectic world. Already a man of large stature and strength, he chose to have his DNA spliced with that of an emperor scorpion (one of the largest and most deadly arachnids). The therapy was only partially successful, thanks in part to the inexperience and slight inebriation of the geneticist overseeing the process. While he was endowed with amazing powers, his face was horribly disfigured. Unable to hide the results from his peers, he was stripped of his badge and dishonorably discharged from the force. Growing increasingly bitter, depressed, and cynical he turned to a life of viligantism while also running a private investigator service in an attempt to pay the rent. His behavior seems a shadow of the naive, optimistic rookie detective from before the gene therapy, having now developed an obsession with film noir and darkly comedic one-liners that he usually doesn't think until five minutes after they had stopped being irrelevant. Adopting the moniker of 'Mr. Scorpio', he currently spends most of his time prowling the city streets for thugs, drinking, and waiting for anyone in need of his private investigation firm, 'Scorpion Investigations'. Powers and Abilities Before he underwent the gene-splicing, Mr. Scorpio was already a very fit man of large proportions (6'5" and 230 lbs). He was also well-educated and admired as an intuitive and brilliant detective. He was also known as a clever and intimidating interrogator, a skill that has only been amplified after his change. An amateur boxer, he'd always been able to hold his own against the average criminal. With above-average intelligence, he also employs a vast array of practical (and impractical) knowledge in many different fields, including literature, science, and gameshow trivia. With his police training, he has an intimate knowledge of the law. Perhaps also because of police experience, he avoids the use of deadly force unless someone else's life is in danger. Due to illegal gene therapy, Mr. Scorpio's DNA has been spliced with that of an emperor scorpion, a process which granted him a variety of powers. *Super strength. He possesses the proportionate strength of a scorpion, allowing him to lift objects many times his size. *Super durability. *Predatory instinct. He's incredibly intuitive, able to track individuals and read their movements and behavior in ways that no normal human can. *Vibration sensitivity. Like an emperor scorpion sensing vibrations in the send, he's hyper-sensitive to vibrations in the air and through the ground. This ability allows him to sense the locations of others as well as 'foresee' danger even without seeing or hearing it. *Super sense of smell. *Venom production. Though he lacks any stingers or ways to inject it himself, he does produce a powerful toxin (you don't want to know where it comes out). He bottles and collects it for various purposes. Undiluted, it can work as a powerful acidic agent that can burn through solids. Diluted, it can be injected as a tranquilizer. Through an unknown source, he's acquired a specialized gun as well as a set of refillable darts that he arms with diluted toxin and uses as a non-fatal way to subdue criminals (as long as he gets the dosage right). Appearance and other equipment An exceedingly tall and intimidating man at 6'5" and roughly 230 pounds. His face has been horribly disfigured after a slightly botched gene-splicing. Very few people have seen his face since after the incident, and he usually refuses to show it. To those who ask, he simply comments that 'It ain't pretty'. He wears a mask at all times unless he's locked in his apartment, black with white markings on the front reminiscient of a scorpion's eyes and mandibles. Other than the mask, he wears no tights or anything of that sort. He's most often seen wearing a dusty brown trenchcoat, heavy gloves, worn slacks, a homburg hat he fished out of the trash, and very heavy boots. He carries a small collection of tools inside his trenchcoat, including a notepad, pencil, lockpicks, a slim jim/lockout tool, camera, rope, a flask, and vials of his toxin. He also carries a specialized dart gun that fires diluted vials as ammunition to instantly subdue criminals. When asked why he just doesn't use a regular gun like when he was an officer, he simply replies 'That's not how most superheroes do it'.